O Grande Amor de uma Vida
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Um grande sentimento a ligava a ele, mas uma tragédia a destinava a jamais ter seu amor correspondido. Presente para Peeh Brandebuque. Promessa é dívida, baby! ;D


**O Grande Amor de uma Vida**

**Resumo: **_Um grande sentimento a ligava a ele, mas uma tragédia a destinava a jamais ter seu amor correspondido._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, daí._

**Avisos: **_Promessa é dívida. Eis seu presente, Peeh. ;D_

**X o X o X o X**

Ela chegou ao velho parquinho onde se encontraram pela primeira vez, meses atrás. Em um passeio pela cidade acabara pega de surpresa pela chuva e se refugiara ali, debaixo de um toldo. Sentado em um banco estava _ele_.

Cabelos laranjados, olhos cinza e piercings por todo o rosto; um estranho manto negro bordado com nuvens vermelhas o cobria até os tornozelos. Uma sandália negra deixava seus pés à mostra, e ela pôde observar os pés com unhas pintadas de negro, bem como as unhas das mãos. Uma figura tão estranha quanto fascinante.

Receosa, ela sentou-se afastada, olhar fixo no céu grafite. Mas ele falou em alto e bom som que ela não precisava ficar com medo, que ele não a machucaria. Seu olhar era enigmático, e seu sorriso era gentil e simpático. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais, ainda pouco à vontade. O estranho se apresentou. Chamava-se Nagato, disse ele, e gostava de observar a chuva cair. Aquele parque era um de seus locais favoritos, pois lá ele não era incomodado por outras pessoas. Não que ela o estivesse incomodando, ele completou em seguida. Depois elogiou seu nome e seu colar, divertindo-se ao vê-la ligeiramente satisfeita com isso. A chuva passou e ele preparou-se para ir embora, antes procurando algo nos bolsos e deixando ao lado dela. Um marshmallow de morango.

A partir daquele dia, ela voltava ao parque todas as tardes. Nagato estava sempre lá, parecendo esperar pela nova companhia. Ora tirando fotos, ora fazendo estranhos esboços em silêncio, ora falando com alguém sobre algum projeto no celular. Cada dia falava um pouco mais sobre ele. Era um paisagista conhecido sob o pseudônimo de Pein, e era o fundador e presidente de um grupo de paisagistas conhecido como Akatsuki.

Esse fato a surpreendeu. Isso explicava o sobretudo e a aparência exótica, uma vez que os integrantes desse conhecido grupo costumavam ser... Peculiares.

Ele desejava revitalizar aquele parquinho para as crianças da nova geração, que ficavam confinadas a apartamentos e playgrounds de condomínios, prisioneiras de seus próprios lares. Depois ele sempre dividia algo com ela: Onigiri, marshmallows, maçãs e alguns outros doces. Ela achava estranho alguém carregar todas aquelas guloseimas, até que um dia se deu conta de que ele as levava para dividir com ela. Era um homem de objetivos, e que perseguia seus sonhos até conquistá-los.

Às vezes ele comprava sorvete para os dois, e sempre ria do modo como o rosto dela ficava sujo. Às vezes ela se irritava e o derrubava no chão. Ele segurava a risada enquanto se levantava e sacudia a poeira da roupa, e depois pegava um lenço e a limpava, sempre rindo do beicinho que ela fazia. Ele adorava o jeito explosivo dela, dizia ele, e a pele dela sempre ganhava tons extras de rosa quando ouvia isso.

Aos poucos ela sentia que estava sendo conquistada pelo estranho, e com um misto de surpresa e horror ela um dia se deu conta de que estava apaixonada.

Nagato era seu amor inconquistável; sua paixão e sua ruína. Não havia chance para os dois, ela sabia disso, e à noite choramingava sua dor para a Lua, deixando suas lágrimas escorrerem livres. Mas mesmo sofrendo ela não conseguia deixar de ir até o ponto de encontro entre os dois; cabisbaixa e arredia. Ela precisava do carinho que ele lhe ofertava, das coisas que ele dividia com ela, das risadas que ele às vezes dava de seu comportamento paradoxalmente meigo e irritadiço; ouvir as coisas que ele lhe contava e se emburrar por não conseguir fazer-se compreendida. Por várias vezes ela tentara desabafar, exprimir os sentimentos que a faziam sofrer, mas era inútil. Pein apenas afagava sua cabeça e sorria.

Uma tarde chovia novamente da mesma maneira que quando eles se conheceram. E dessa vez Pein não estava sozinho.

Cabelos azuis, enfeitados por uma flor branca de papel. Piercing no lábio e olhos dourados. A bela e longilínea mulher estava sentada ao lado de Nagato. Ambos conversavam em voz baixa, ora interrompendo-se para rirem juntos. As mãos entrelaçadas. Ela era tão elegante quanto ele, e os dois juntos formavam um quadro perfeito. Era tudo o que ela jamais poderia ser ao lado de Nagato.

Ele pareceu dar-se conta de que não estavam mais sós, levantando-se e dizendo que queria apresentar alguém.

_Sua namorada, Konan._

A bela mulher sorriu gentilmente para ela, dizendo que Pein costumava falar muito sobre ela e que ficava feliz em conhecê-la. Ela explodiu, lançando-se sobre a moça e jogando-a contra o banco. Em seguida deu meia-volta e pôs-se a correr para sua casa, ouvindo Nagato chamá-la e Konan pedir que fosse atrás dela.

Correu o mais longe que pôde, mas estava cansada. Logo Nagato a alcançou.

"_O que foi aquilo? Pensei que ficaria feliz por ter uma amiga nova, e não que atacaria minha namorada!"_

Ela continuou em silêncio, fitando o chão. A chuva os encharcava, e apenas o céu e as árvores testemunhavam o triste desenrolar dos fatos.

"_Você ficou com ciúmes, não foi?"_, perguntou ele. Ela resmungou algo ininteligível emresposta. Nagato suspirou e se aproximou, pegando-a no colo.

"_Não fique triste, **Tonton**. Não poderia nunca dar certo entre nós dois, você sabe."_, falou enquanto coçava as orelhas dela e fazia força para não rir. _"Um dia você vai conhecer um porco que vai roubar seu coração, terá uma porção de filhotinhos e nem vai se lembrar que um dia me conheceu. Mas você sempre será minha porquinha fofa"_, completou dando um sorriso.

Tonton se remexeu nos braços dele grunhindo fracamente, como se protestasse à idéia. Naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era ser solta e ir embora. Nagato deu-lhe um beijinho no focinho antes de colocá-la no chão e vê-la sumir velozmente entre as árvores. Konan, que observava a cena afastada, aproximou-se do jovem e abraçou-o.

"Ela vai ficar bem", falou. O jovem olhava para as árvores com o olhar desolado.

"Espero que sim, eu gosto tanto dela!"

"E ela de você. Um pouco demais, eu diria.", disse a moça abafando algumas risadinhas. Nagato sorriu com o comentário, e alguns instantes depois os dois gargalhavam.

**X o X o X o X**

Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros observava sua porca, que parecia melancólica. Ultimamente ela sumia durante as tardes e voltava mais alegre que o normal, no entanto lá estava ela olhando para o céu e choramingando.

"Mas que diabos há com essa porca? Ultimamente ela está estranha demais", comentou para si mesma. Uma jovem de cabelos negros, que embalava a porca em seu colo, interrompeu brevemente o que fazia para opinar.

"Talvez ela esteja de coração partido, Tsunade-sama". A loira fitou a jovem por uns instantes antes de cair na risada.

"Pare de dizer bobagens e traga meu Sake, Shizune!"

Alheia à discussão que se seguiu, Tonton só tinha olhos para a Lua. O apelido de Nagato era perfeito. Era sua mágoa e seu sofrimento. A dor de uma paixão impossível e de um coração quebrado.

**Owari**

**N/A: **_Rá, pegadinha do Madara! Alguém aí adivinhou desde o princípio? 8D_

_Como surgiu essa maluquice? Para variar, PP e eu estávamos no MSN das perdições e falávamos sobre Conveniência._

**_"Aldebaran: Dá pra insinuar um pouquinho de NaruIno antes de jogá-la de vez pra cima do Gaara?_**

**_Peeh: Dá pra insinuar até Tonton/Pain se você quiser, baby._**

**_#Risadas generalizadas#_**

**_Aldebaran: Taí, vou fazer uma de sacanagem pra ti! o/ "_**

_Então foi isso. Eis o que havia lhe prometido, pp, espero que dê pra rir um pouquinho. Mas deu até um dó da Tonton depois, tadinha. XD_

**Se eu não quisesse reviews não publicava fics.**

**-**

**PÓS-CRÉDITOS**

Konan andava feliz por entre os girassóis, contemplando as magníficas flores resplandecentes e respirando o ar puro do campo. De repente a moça escutou latidos que pareciam cada vez mais próximos, até que diante dela apareceu um pequeno cão marrom. O cachorro a fitava com um olhar pidão e esperançoso.

Konan mexeu nos bolsos e encontrou um pacotinho de biscoitos, abrindo-o e os mostrando ao cachorro, que começou a abanar freneticamente a cauda e dar latidos de animação. Ela ofereceu os biscoitos, que rapidamente foram devorados. Contente, o cachorro aproximou-se e correu em círculos ao redor de Konan, que parecia encantada.

"Oh, mas que cachorro mais bonitinho você é!", falou enquanto ele cheirava e lambia sua mão. Ela pegou-o no colo com cuidado para não ter sua cara totalmente babada e leu o nome caprichosamente grafado na coleira.

"Pakkun? É um belo nome."

**N/A(2): **_Só a PP vai entender isso. AUHAHUHAUUHAAUHAUHAUHAH!!_


End file.
